heaven_besiegedfandomcom-20200216-history
Enclave
Enclave provides reinforcements for heaven and is one of the midgame objectives. It is defended by photon cannons, holyfires(sieged tanks) and missle turrets on the right side of the map. Defending Strategies (By Lexent) Michael Michael is usually the primary defender of enclave and the right side, with Jeheol and Messiah supporting during big fights. Use Michaelball and Raph (Hero Medivac) with 2 marauders and 2 goliaths shooting from inside to kill grigories (overseers), pick off flayed, and clear creep. If safe, Raph can even snipe a nydus! Very important to clear creep. Astaball off creep is very slow and weak. Put angels behind photon cannons to help clear mass. Use Michael and his bioball to kill mass, clear creep and push Asta's forces back. Usually Astaroth has a hard time breaking Enclave on his own, so Devil will come to help with dark swarm and melee. Make sure to send an angel out to bridge to clear creep and scout for the Devil's melee force in advance. If you see him coming, ping! Let your team know you need help.: This is what all of heaven can do to help if red is helping yellow siege enclave: Messiah Camping predators near the enclave can spell death for the melee ball. They can run in, snipe mammon, or even cloak and block the retreat path if there are no grigories nearby. Duma can force field Asta's forces. Alternatively, if both yellow and red are on right side, you can help rush Asmodeus's tank line. Press F2 to select your entire massive army, and shove your holy fist down Hell's throat. Seraphiel She usually won't be on this side of the map. If she is, marauders can slow Asta's ball, and virtues (stalkers) blinking in + snipe can take down Abba in 2 volleys. Alternatively, if yellow and red are preoccupied on the right, you can rush Asmodeus's tank line, aiming for a complete wipe. Uriel Immediately run Uriel to the dark swarm to kill eggs and damage harpies. Start running all your goliaths and angels forward to push into Asmo's tank line. He's alone and vulnerable. See if you can use Donatello's reaper squad to snipe nyduses. This can completely wipe hell and push them all the way back to spawn. Jehoel In advance, you can camp most of your Powers(Zealots) at the enclave in the beginning of game. You don't need all of them in your pain train anyway. If you see red sieging enclave, to your own judgement and position on the map, you can do two things: # Standard: Counter Astaroth and Devil's push on enclave with Jehoball. As heaven's primary melee force, Devil will suffer heavy casualties if he tries to attack into you. This will force him to retreat, saving the enclave. # Flank: Help rush Asmodeus's tank line. Since red and yellow are occupied on right side, you can rush Asmo. Meta's stuns will clear mass, damage elites and stun heros. You will usually get a hero or 2 (Asmo, Azza) all the tanks, some grigories, some gargoyles, a nydus, and whatever else happens to be there. However, enclave will probably die during the counterattack. Zadkiel Immediately do one of two things if Devil is helping Asta siege enclave: # Standard: Run to where Red and Yellow are attacking, right in the middle of the dark swarm. Kill eggs, kill harpies, damage the melee. # Flank: Help heaven clear the map by flanking the nyduses. Prioritize Asmo's nydus (orange) because heaven will be looking to rush his tank line. Then, get red, then yellow. If done fast, heaven can retake a huge chunk of the map, wiping hell and force them all the way back home. Attacking Strategies (By Lexent) Astaroth Most games you will be 1v1ing Michael's ball for Enclave. Rally mass from gateway to enclave. Going over bridge is not advised - it leaves Asmo and Dev exposed to surprise heaven flanks. Use Astaroth, Flayed and Abbadon in one ball to whittle down Michael's forces. Careful use of razor swarms will force him back or he takes massive splash damage. Try to predict where he will attack and where he will retreat and storm both areas. This will force a retreat and favourable trade. As he retreats, use a fungal to root 3 or 4 of his marines. Immediately unburrow your forgotten on top of the trapped marines, and use berith to pick them off. Pull Abbadon back immediately after using fungal, she will be vulnerable to rushes. If Raph starts slowing Abba when fungal's down, she's probably dead. If Devil comes to help, immediately send berith, fallen and forgotten in with his melee. Unburrow the forgotten next to the enclave to snipe it. Pull fallen back if too much anti-melee show up. Send your grigoris to the nyduses now, as zad will be looking for a nydus snipe. If Michaelball is contesting enclave with devil there, run under the swarm and start attacking. Michael can do pretty much 0 damage to units under swarm. From here you can safely attack or kill Raphael if he is overextended. Devil Astaroth usually takes a long time to take enclave, unless he significantly outplays Michael. A standard tactic is for Devil to help with dark swarms and melee to quickly snipe it. Early game, send the Devil to the Enclave and kill cannons and siege tanks that are unguarded in preparation for future assault. There are typically 4 standard timings to storm the Enclave: # Immediate rush. Send all heros and elites to the enclave immediately after Astaroth takes out the 2 bunkers defending bridge. Camp your 6 banes near the bottom of bridge ramp to deter flanks. Once everything is over bridge, throw a swarm down and run in with the melee. Pillage, plunder, kill everything. Astaroth should be helping with Berith, Forgotten and Fallen under swarm. Astaball and yellow mass should be covering flank. Get the harpies attacking the enclave as soon as the path is clear. Once Enclave falls, you can pull back. If Michael camped firebats there or Jehoel camped Powers (zealots) there, this attack might not work. Don't dedicate banelings yet - they are more useful on Gateway or Citadel. # After gateway falls and the 3 nyduses are established at gateway's former location, you can storm the Enclave either over bridge or from mid. Storming from bridge is more of a surprise, is an effective angle, and has a solid retreat route. Same formation as in (1). You can bring a few banelings to make sure the job is done in one trip. Make sure to let Asmo know what you are planning, so he can retreat. Left side will be very weak for 1.5 minutes during this attack. If Asmo does not retreat, a good heaven can completely wipe him when they see all of red and yellow on right side. # After Citadel falls and heaven is backing up to defend Benediction, you can rush the Enclave from mid. Two Dark Swarms, run the melee in, use a few banelings if needed. Again, make sure to tell Asmo what you are planning so he can play safe. Ping the Enclave like mad so he gets the idea. This is the most standard timing and safest, because heaven's defenses around the area are dead, there are many retreat paths and creep spread is good. # Late game, after Benediction falls and you are sieging the throne. A little detour from the heal path and the melee can quickly snipe the enclave. At this point, heaven usually has abandoned the Enclave. It's not worth much this late in the game, but if it's free, it's a nice advantage. Asmodeus What are you doing on right side? Go mid, then go left! Moloch Go heal Asmo's tanks